


Deception

by niahana



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niahana/pseuds/niahana
Summary: Distractions don't work on Near very often, but when they do, they entrap him.





	Deception

As rain fell from the night sky, a young graduate student watched the scenery from inside a New York flat. He had work to do, an apparent note from the glow of a laptop screen in the corner, but there was just something about the rain. Near had perched himself in the windowsill, eyes watched with fascination as it came down harder. He traced his hands down the window, imagining the touch of water on his finger tip. It was soothing to him, and had became a frequent escape almost every time it began to rain.

For months on end, Near had practiced this same distraction. At first, he assumed it was his workload. Perhaps he just needed a break, as he was prone to overworking himself, but that wasn't it. Even during his most focused sessions, the rain would have him losing any proper train of thought. It was unlike him, but he had yet to figure out his newfound affinity, and yet, it had been that way for many things. Near didn't feel like himself, and he hadn't for some time. He wasn't necessarily unhappy; in fact, things were going his way in almost every aspect of his life. He was content-- or at least, he should have been.

"Near?"

A new voice echoed in the room, inquisitive and warm. It didn't startle Near; after all, he wasn't in his own apartment. It had become a bit of a habit to stay with his boyfriend every few days; it was the natural thing to do after dating for almost a year. Near's lips parted, exhaling softly and creating a cloud against the cool window. He didn't both looking back once he heard footsteps coming closer, and he didn't flinch when a hand gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Looking at the rain again?"

Near hummed in response, feeling the body get closer, until there was breath on his neck. His head tilted slightly, allowing a sweet peck to placed against his skin. Even this transaction had become routine, but Near didn't mind it so much. "Shouldn't you be working?" He asked, his eyes following a new drop on the window. "Don't forget who grades your papers, Gevanni."

The black-haired male came up from his position, a soft smile on his lips. "How could I forget?"

Near and Gevanni met in school. Gevanni was several years older than Near, but made the decision later in life to return. In his junior year, Gevanni was enrolled in the course Near had chosen to assist, and it had been an honor. Everyone in their field knew he was the shining pupil of L Lawliet, a renowned professor of NYU. While every student was shocked by Near's unapproachable nature, they always benefited from his teachings. Gevanni became infatuated with him almost immediately.

It took time for Near to accept him as even a peer, but eventually they grew closer. They had much in common in terms of interests, and Gevanni understood Near's unusual behaviors. After just a few months of knowing each other, Near was faced with a sudden proclamation after their final test of the semester. Officially no longer his student, Gevanni had been giving the confidence to ask him for a date, and much to even Near's surprise, he agreed.

A year later and they were still happy. While it wasn't the most heart-racing relationship, they worked well together. But while their lives were fine, Near always new the truth underlying. He wasn't in love with Gevanni. From the moment he accepted his intentions, he knew that would always be the truth. There was nothing wrong with him; in fact, he was a staple human being. He was hard-working, caring, and always loyal to Near. Gevanni was the type of man that every romantic sought after, but that didn't change a thing.

It wasn't as if Near didn't try. He was well aware that he was given a golden goose, and he worked hard to reciprocate. He would go out of his way to keep constant contact in their early stages, and had progressed to a steady wardrobe being left at Gevanni's apartment. They went on dates despite Near's distaste for public settings, and there had even been a discussion of spending the holiday's with his parents. Near had tried incredibly hard to have a normal life with him, but there was always a voice in the back of his mind. It constantly reminded him that everything they did was a sham. He really cared for Gevanni, but it didn't go beyond the care of a friend.

The entire life that they had made up was nothing more but a distraction for Near. The truth was Gevanni was at the right place at the right time. Near was in pain, and when they were together, he didn't feel it. He had mourned for so long, all he wanted was something else to fill the void, and Gevanni helped. It never went away, but it was enough to help him continue on. That's why he had managed to keep up the facade for so long, but reality had awoken with the rain.

Just when things felt content, something would always bring Near out of the safety net he had nestled himself in. Even in the present, with Gevanni's arms wrapped around him protecting him from the cold metal on his back, Near's mind was elsewhere. In his mind, Mello was holding him. At night, it was Mello that peacefully slept beside him, and it was Mello's touch that ignited a fire on his body. The guilt ate him away, but he couldn't ignore the truth. His heart had belonged to him, and even after his distance did it stay. The thought made him sick to his stomach, but it didn't end. It never would.

"You know, I was thinking we could do something tomorrow. Maybe get away from work for a little while?"

Gevanni's voice brought him back to reality, but there was a bitter taste in his mouth. Near only shook his head, staring out of the window. "I promised Matt I would go with him to some event tomorrow. Perhaps the day after." There was undoubtedly a response, but Near didn't hear it. A strange phenomenon outside of the window caught his attention, his brows furrowing in curiosity. After half an hour of heavy rainfall, it had abruptly stopped. The weather report had said it would rain for the whole night, but nothing was left.

**Author's Note:**

> For this one-shot, I was inspired by the japanese verb '誑す'. I wanted this to be quick and to the point, and I feel so strange about this piece that I admittedly didn't proofread, so please forgive me for mistakes! OTL  
> Just for clarification, his is a one-sided relationship, but still a relationship? But Near's affections are truly with Mello. I feel like I'm misleading both ships by tagging this story, and again I'm so sorry! I don't personally ship GevannixNear, but this was just something I really wanted to write for the sake of feels. It works as a prequel to my previous story Untouched and It's placed in the same universe.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
